<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zoom Dick by Aristotle_410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591932">Zoom Dick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotle_410/pseuds/Aristotle_410'>Aristotle_410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, CEO Kim Mingyu, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Meanie is married, Prank Wars, pranks gone wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotle_410/pseuds/Aristotle_410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu doesn’t realize Wonwoo is on a zoom call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zoom Dick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It all started on a Thursday morning when Wonwoo decided to play a prank on him and interrupt his zoom call with the Board of Directors of his company. Mingyu thought it was pretty embarrassing having an omega throw something at his face, especially in front of all the other alphas that were on the conference call. But what made it tolerable was the fact that they all had mates who pulled the same stunts and engaged in the same antics. At least, that’s what saved him from ending the call right then and there and chasing after his mate. The only difference was that he was probably the most lenient on his mate than any other alpha. Heck, he even allowed Wonwoo to visit him on the construction site. Sure it was dangerous but Wonwoo was fearless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways, he wanted to thank God that Seungcheol told him he wasn’t the only one. Just last week Jeonghan interrupted the guy when he was giving a presentation by purposely relaying what the doctor said about the itch on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>you-know-what</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the ointment he needed to buy in case it was a yeast infection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu couldn’t stop laughing at the incident which was why it came right back in his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>II</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo tip-toed into their bedroom where Mingyu was, sitting at their shared desk lined up against the wall and in front of their king-sized bed. The alpha had let him pick it out at the home goods store and being the businessman that he was, Mingyu managed to get the piece less for the listed price. Of course, Mingyu had his own office for his important duties as CEO of the country’s largest construction company. Though he liked using the desk in their bedroom because it was cozier and felt more home-like. Plus Wonwoo was always around for him to pick on and tease, bringing in lunch for him. Wonwoo wasn’t the best cook but everything he fed the him was made with love. That was all Mingyu needed. Plus the alpha enjoyed knowing Wonwoo appreciated him so much and had opted to do everything around the house like cleaning and tidying up while he continued working. Wonwoo insisted it was the least he could do and Mingyu reluctantly accepted. Though the taller man couldn’t deny that his mate looked cute running around the house carrying laundry baskets and a fluffy duster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu wouldn’t think of him as so cute and adorable once he pranked him. Sure the omega was nervous but his husband was a big puppy after all. It wasn’t like Mingyu ever hit him like most alphas did to their omegas. But still, Mingyu looked really focused from where he sat at the desk. He hated the moments leading up to pranks but all it took was a reminder that Mingyu had left the kitchen in a mess before leaving to go onto his Zoom meeting. He still cringed at the fact that he had to clean up pancake batter from the cracks in between the stove and the countertop, as well as having to clean it off the walls. Mingyu was really clumsy but that was what had signed up for it when he married him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The white carpet felt cool against his bare feet, softening the thud of his steps as he inched closer to his husband in the office chair. At last he closed the distance between them just enough so that he could nail his target but at the same time not be seen in the laptop’s reflection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he wasn’t going to whip it at his husband. A simple and casual underarm throw would do the trick- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to prank his husband and thus get in trouble for it. So why not go all out? It wasn’t like he had anything else to lose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inhaling a quiet breath, he balled his fist and rose it into the air, slinging the object in his hand straight at the side of his husband’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The piece of white cotton hit Mingyu’s cheek, causing him to cringe as it rolled across his face and over his nose, landing on the laptop keyboard. Even worse, it happened right when he was speaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo snickered from where he stood near the doorway, not caring at all that he interrupted one of Mingyu’s boring ‘updates’ on one of their job sites.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What made it even better was that Mingyu hadn’t put his headphones in so he could hear the gasps of breath getting caught in the other executives’ throats as they stared at their screens in shock. It just showed they had all been paying attention. Anyone with eyes would have choked on their breath at the sight of their boss getting hit in the face with an omega’s slick pad. The only good thing was that it wasn’t used. Either way it was obvious that Mingyu wanted to kill him. The alpha’s face went from a grimace to a straight out scowl. Even worse, Seungcheol and the other executives on the board all burst out laughing. It was like they could forgot the alpha could fire them all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonwoo.” Mingyu growled, swiveling to the side in his chair to glare at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he giggled, hands touching the wall as he backed up, preparing to flee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha merely looked down at the piece of cotton on his keyboard, picking it up and crushing it between his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu turned back towards his computer screen, still not amused by his </span>
  <span>friends</span>
  <span> subordinates who lacked the self-control to refrain from laughing at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you guys excuse me for a moment. I got something to deal with.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooo-” Seungcheol let out, being instantly cut off as the CEO ended the meeting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo could only laugh. Sure Mingyu was basically the equivalent of a demon wolf in terms of strength and menace. Yet that couldn’t stop him from seeing the puppy side of him come out when he looked at him. Even the deepest scowl Mingyu tried to give him looked more like a pout. Nevertheless he kept backing up until he reached the hallway outside their bedroom, making a run for the stairs as Mingyu stood up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna get it Wonwoo. Next time you’ll think twice about pulling that shit again.” Mingyu gritted, storming through the doorway just as the omega reached the stairs. It was probably the biggest thrill of Wonwoo’s life. Well, it was the biggest thrill next to kissing the guy. He should have been dreading the punishment he was going to receive but he couldn’t help himself thinking about Mingyu catching him and suffocating him with kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>III</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole thing that happened thursday morning was the reason why Mingyu was currently in the shower attached to their bedroom. It made for a pretty convenient prank. It wasn’t as if it were a premeditated crime he was plotting. He had simply looked down at himself when he was washing his manly parts and got an idea. It wasn’t anything Wonwoo wouldn't like after all. The omega always told him he was really big and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, he was getting ahead of himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu let out a deep breath, turning the nozzle of the shower to the right and shutting the stream of water off. He grabbed a towel from the hook next to the shower stall, still smirking to himself as he tried to imagine the shock on Wonwoo’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but snicker to himself in the mirror as he shaved and washed his face, wondering if he should be subtle or not. If anything he was just going to do it. He was going to run in there and be out of  there quick like a hit and run. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He beat his chest with his knuckle before unfastening the towel around his waist and slinging it over his shoulder. It took a lot of courage just to reach for the door knob of the bathroom door but he did it anyway, pulling it open and running out, still dripping wet from the shower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo saw his completely nude husband come out of the bathroom in the corner of his eye but he didn’t think much of it. Of course he was too busy listening to what his publisher had to say to pay attention to whatever his alpha was up to. Plus it was common sense to think that Mingyu was headed towards their bureau to get dressed. Though if there was anything he had learned in life it was never to make assumptions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should have expected Mingyu not to let yesterday’s prank to go unpunished but he didn’t think the alpha would have gone this far. The next thing he knew Mingyu was running up to him, still naked and dripping water from the shower but he tried to pretend as though he didn’t care, hoping that his husband would get the memo that he was on an important conference call. To no avail, It didn’t work. Mingyu was still wearing that stupid smirk of his as he ran up to him, enjoying his victory already like he could taste it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo didn’t even let his eyes widen as Mingyu closed the distance between them, trying to look calm and composed in front of his manager, the advertisers for his new book, the contractors, the printers, and the publishers who were all integral to the marketing process. But in the end it was no use.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing Wonwoo knew, Mingyu’s fat and veiny manhood slapped him in the face, creating a loud and wet ‘smack’ as it hit his cheek and almost poked him in the eye. It was still dripping water and was probably the brightest thing he ever saw, shining in the sunlight coming in from their bedroom window. It was like his life was flashing before his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo brought his hands up but it was only a useless reflex. It was like a wet sausage hit his face. The sick bastard probably got himself hard just to add extra effect. It was more like getting hit with a baseball bat now that he thought about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was funny though because there was no time to think or worry. His instincts told him immediately to go back to smiling and staring at the screen of his laptop, even if his face was now shiny with water and a little red where Mingyu’s dick got him. It didn’t really matter anymore since his whole face was turning red as his eyes darted from each little square on the screen, making sure no one else saw what just happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since he couldn’t end the meeting or excuse himself like his husband had, the only thing he could do was push Mingyu away who he hoped to God wasn’t still in sight of the camera. Normally he would have fainted from feeling Mingyu’s abs as he pushed him back but he couldn’t think of anything else, completely engulfed in rage and anxiety. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey?” Mingyu snickered, still thinking his mate was putting on an act. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The omega merely stuck out his hand and tried to shoo him away but Mingyu was relentless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t pretend you didn’t like my dick in your face babe.” the alpha smirked, putting his towel back around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo clenched his teeth behind his pursed lips, subtly shaking his head and smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to prank me back huh? You think you can scare me? Your meeting is the sixteenth remember?” the alpha crossed his arms, not at all ashamed that his bulge was practically still in Wonwoo’s face. Even if Mingyu didn’t know it he was lucky Wonwoo turned the laptop away from him so that he was out of sight from the rest of the people he was talking to on the zoom meeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only took a few seconds for Mingyu to spot the calendar on the wall and a couple of more seconds to choke on his own spit. As it turned out, today was the sixteenth. And right below the date Wonwoo had wrote down the time of his meeting in that stupid pretty and elegant cursif he always liked to use. What the hell? He was screwed. He thought Wonwoo was listening to music. His mate always listened to music as he wrote on his laptop. The whole world was messed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- I uh- my bad.” Mingyu smiled sheepishly, retreating back towards the bathroom, still facing his mate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll uh- I’ll just sit in the bathroom and think about what I’ve done.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo merely shot him a look, holding his head between his hands and turning back to his computer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he closed the bathroom door he could hear his mate let out a labored breath. Wonwoo may have looked like a little kitten but he often forgot he was the devil incarnate when he was pissed. MIngyu was already planning his escape as he sat on the bathroom floor, banging his head against the wall. He’d also have to abstain from eating for a few days. If anything, Wonwoo was probably going to poison him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was nothing that a little makeup sex couldn’t fix right?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter: Wonwoonator1</p>
<p>Thanks guys for reading! Tell me if my style is cringe lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>